


Lily

by reginleifthevalkyrie



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Back to School, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-24
Updated: 2005-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginleifthevalkyrie/pseuds/reginleifthevalkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very strange little girl's first day of school</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lily

**Author's Note:**

> This is only marked as Invader Zim because I borrowed Irkens. Everything else is from my own sick little head.

"Bye Mummy, bye Daddy!" I said as I walked through the door. Mummy looked up from her lab paper and waved me good-bye. Daddy floated in her stasis tube.

My name is Lily and I am 21 years old. Mummy says that I would be seven if I was all human like her. The reason I've grown so slow is because Daddy is something called an "Irken". That's why she is green and short and has bug-eyes. The daddies on TV aren't like that. The daddies on TV aren't ladies either.

I am going to school for the very first time today. I will be joining the First grade class at St. Woodworth's Academy for Girls. I hope I will make friends.

I powdered my face today so I wouldn't look as green, and I tucked my antennas behind my ears. Mommy tried to brush my hair. My hair is very unruly. It never hangs shiny and straight as it should and it's this funny lilac colour too. Mummy said no-one would notice. No-one will notice my feet, either, because they are in shoes.

Woodworth's makes you wear a uniform. I match it, with my grey eyes and purple hair. Mummy says it will help me blend in. Mummy is always wanting me to blend in. I hope I don't blend in too much. How can anyone make friends if no-one notices them?

A lorry horn shakes me from my thoughts. I look to my watch, and am horrified by the time. I hurriedly walk out and close the door behind me. In my mad dash to the school, I stop looking where I'm going. Smack. I look up at the big iron gate of St. Woodworth's. Hoping no-one noticed, I pull myself up and march into the school yard. I hope school will be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: WALL OF TEXT COMETH  
> I first wrote this rather lacking little piece of fiction back in middle school, during the year 2005, and accompanied it with a few sad little doodles of 'Mummy', 'Daddy' and Lily herself on lined paper, which I will add to this later. Lily, being raised largely by television and bumbling lab technicians, is a bit clueless about normal social interaction. I supposed I should dive into how she came into being. She is a hybrid clone of sorts, using both Britain's answer to Prof. Membrane, 'Mummy', her real name being Dr. Mary Ambrosia, and 'Daddy', the captured female Irken they keep in stasis, Commander Veek. Growing up in 'Labby', as she called the top secret military base where she spent her early years, Lily was subject to rather entertaining (to her) tests of mental abilities and soldiering skill. Fifteen years and a million pounds later it turns out she's as useless as any five year old, so she and and a disgraced 'Mummy' move into a nice little house in Winkleigh-in-Devonshire and live out a normal-ish life. With an alien floating in stasis in their kitchen. Because Lily wouldn't leave without her Da, and Dr. Ambrosia might be more than a little insane.


End file.
